


Pre-dating Pre-serum Steve

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's, Bartender - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, PG, Romance, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Our boi walks you home after your shift





	Pre-dating Pre-serum Steve

"How about you and I go some place a little more private?" The smooth talking brunet officer asked another young lady that waltzed into your bar. You smiled at him, coming to know how well James Barnes works and you smiled at Steve, the one that actually talks to you.

"Hey, in again I see," you poured him a bourbon. The small man never really drank it, he often just held it in his hands so he had an excuse to talk to someone.

"Bucky's off tomorrow," the blonde man sighed and actually downed his drink. It was a rare sight so you poured him another. You saw how the two interacted, teasing each other constantly but always came through whenever Bucky got a bit too drunk or Steve went looking for a fight. You grew close with your patrons, and in a time of war, that was a really stupid decision. You weren't ready to say goodbye to them.

"And you?" You gulped, nervous about his answer. Sure, he was a walking hospital but the army is desperate. Steve's jaw clenched and he shook his head. He was so beat up and disappointed in himself for not being strong enough to enter the US Army. He often came in looking sombre and mad, he always had you to talk to though.

"You're stuck with me," he flashed you a kind smile before sinking down his next shot of bourbon. Once again you filled it up. He never ever drank, so you were curious as to what secrets he held.

"I'm not complaining...so tell me," You began, noticing Steve was feeling giddy already, you quickly got him a glass of water before continuing your questioning, "how come you always come in here if you know Bucky's just gonna take a gal home?" You leaned on the counter. Steve's mouth opened slightly, it was cute. He was a little flustered at how close you were to him.

"Um," he gulped. He was a little mesmerized by your glassy eyes, like you wanted to admit something...or you wanted him to. "I like-"

"Bartendress! I'm leaving for the night!" Bucky shouted and slammed his hand in the table. Your demeanor changed from relaxed to stern.

"No you're not! Pay your bill, Barnes! I don't want to have this conversation again!" Steve smiled at your no nonsense attitude towards Bucky, you're the only woman to ever disregard his advances. Bucky held onto the counter but leaned back, he then drunkenly fiddled with his wallet, looking for the right notes.

"You know I'm shipping out tomorrow, don't ya?" Bucky pouted.

"You and half of these men, that doesn't excuse you from theft,"

"Okay okay, how about you and I-"

"No!" You and Steve objected in unison. It was a common occurrence for Bucky to offer a date as payment for his drinks. Bucky groaned and gave you his money.

"Thank you very much. You come back safe," you meant it. Bucky smiled widely at you.

"I'm gonna get that date when I get back, darling," Bucky knocked on the wooden counter.

"You and the five other men who've asked me tonight," you lifted the counter table and gave him a hug. Steve saw you frown, he knew it wasn't a romantic hug so he joined in. He loved the feeling of your arms around him. It was probably the only chance he'd ever get to touch you.

"Kiss for goodluck?" Bucky asked after he pecked your cheek.

"James?!" The woman who had waiting for Bucky to pay his bill called.

"Oh right," he giggled, "I'll be right there Edith. Just saying goodbye," the two men hugged tightly.

"Don't be acting too stupid while I'm gone," Bucky pointed at his young friend.

"How can I? When you're taking all the stupid with you," Bucky leaned in for another hug and whispered in his friends ear.

"Ask her," they separated and Bucky walked backwards pointing at you, "I'll see you in my dreams, gorgeous,"  
You smiled and saluted lazily.

Things started to settle down after that, there were only a few more rowdy men but Steve always defended you.  He knew you had a baseball bat hidden under the bench but he still did it. He disliked bullies and he disliked that you were constantly a victim of inebriated men harassing one way or another.

"It's fine. I can take care of this lot," you assured him with kind eyes. He had helped you stack the chairs and stools and clean up a bit, "you didn't have to stay. Go home, get some sleep," you touched his shoulder as you snuck passed him. His heart rate picked up whenever you did that.

"Can I walk you home?" He blurted out, he knew you were only a few streets away but he didn't want to stop spending time with you. You agreed to Steve walking you home. It was a short 5 minutes of silence but you both felt calm and collected.

"This is me..." you pointed the building, Steve studied your building. Forest green paint and rusty bars lined the windows, an ugly feature but the little garden bed by the window cheered up the dull space.

"Well I...I guess I'll see ya around," Steve shrugged and turned to leave. He wanted to kiss you, he really did. He hasn't felt a connection let alone even have a crush on a girl for the longest time and in popped you. A witty bartender able to deal with everything loge threw at you.

"Steve-" _oh thank god - S_ teve thought, he turned, making sure the sweat on his palms weren't staining his jacket too badly, "our conversation had been interrupted tonight," you scratched your eyebrow out of nervousness.

"Our conversation?" Steve tried to recall everything he said tonight.

"Yeah. I asked you why you kept coming to the bar even though Barnes kept leaving you. What makes you stay late and walk me home most nights?" Your eyes poured into his like a waterfall of emotions. So desperate and needy to know the truth but calm enough to back away if you didn't like the answer. Rogers cleared his throat and wiped his fringe towards the left.

"I uh- I don't- I don't know if I-"

"You were about to say that you liked something. The drunken idiots? The liquor that you don't drink? The piss smell outside?" You made him grin. The tension was palpable. Steve didn't expect this to be such an arduous task. But in this moment of happiness, he let go. Just for one moment.

"I like you," then his smile dropped. You noticed the nervous little bugger practically wanting a piano to fall on his head.

"I like you too," you admitted. The confession wasn't as painstakingly awkward as you thought it would be.

"No you don't," Steve scoffed, not believing your words, "you're kidding! Right? I'm I'm..." he gestured down his body, "and you're-" he gestured towards you, "is this a test?" Before he ran away you pulled him in for a short but sweet kiss. Just a peck on the lips shut him up and turned his cheeks red.   
"Um," he cleared his throat and patted down his shirt, "could I-could I get a do over...please?"

"You're dumb...but you're cute," he got his do over.

 


End file.
